Reference is made to FIGS. 1A and 1B, which illustrate a typical prior art weighted sump floating cover system, respectively shown full and empty.
Floating covers are typically governed by the AWWA (American Water Works Association) standard D130 and AWWA Manual M25, entitled “Flexible-Membrane Covers and Linings for Potable Water Reservoirs”.
A floating cover 1 is placed over a reservoir or other body of water 2. The perimeter of the floating cover is attached to perimeter anchor curbs 3 using batten bars 4 and fasteners as per AWWA M25 standard on page 11. Different floating ballasts 5 with weighted tubes 6 may be placed at different locations on the floating cover 1.
Quoting from AWWA D130 page 11: “Cover design should include considerations such as wind stability and a rainwater removal system. It should also include details on the float layout, sump locations, access hatches, and attachment of the cover at the perimeter and at all penetrations . . . Floating reservoir covers are usually attached to the top of the reservoir above maximum overflow level by means of corrosion resistant batten bars, fasteners, and a vulcanized rubber cushion strip.”